What once was, What now is
by lilpreciousone
Summary: summary: Dende has always been so quiet and sweet. Piccolo is gruff and withdrawn. In this fanfic (my first) the two Nameks under go a strange adventure dealing with the effects of the acts of ancient Nameks of the past...he screamed and screamed and screamed..." I'll always be there by your side "...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

What once was, What now is..by: lilpreciousone

summary: Dende has always been so quiet and sweet. Piccolo is gruff and withdrawn. In this fanfic (my first) the two Nameks under go a strange adventure dealing with the effects of the acts of ancient Nameks of the past...he screamed and screamed and screamed..." I'll always be there by your side "...

So..heres my first shot at portraying some of my daydreams. Please note that this is a Dragon Ball Z fic, meaning there will be fighting but nothing too gory. ( like no eating of flesh or anything)

Oxxxxx]=============== Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is**

A very long time ago...

The victorious Namekian warrior refused to succumb to exhaustion until he was safely off the arena field, and completely out of sight from the thundering crowd. No longer able to hold himself upright his shoulders slumped, his own knees betrayed him, and sent him ungracefully to the floor. His breath came in painful gasps, his lungs burning. Blood seeped through his many wounds, staining his white silken vest and pants lavender. Though the fight was only moments before over, already deep black and purple bruises began to form all over his aching body. You couldn't go more than a few inches from one bruise to find the next. ' _It's alright,' _he thought numbly through the throbbing of his head. ' _You've suffered worse, and _ _this was your second to last fight. One more and they'll free you from this wretched place.' D_espite his pain Nyiel ( Pronunciation: nigh – eel ) smiled.

Then Nyiel winced and a horrified cry erupted from his throat. No! It _**had **_gotten him after all! Even now he could feel the cold beast's poisonous liquids freezing his veins, as they descended from a gash in Nyiel's shoulder to his frantic heart. And the harsh words of another warrior, called Kaldar, came back to him," It doesn't matter how strong or how smart you may think you are Nyiel. Your a fool to think you have a chance making it out of here alive. They will send the worst creatures they can conjure straight from hell, and you'll die here in the arena, just like us all. Accept it." Nyiel couldn't accept that. Not that. With fierce determination he had stunned them all, making it past the usual levels people died in. Made it all the way to the last two levels. He had been soooo close to freedom...so close. Now, Nyiel wasn't one to die lying face down in the dirt so, with the last reserves of strength he had left, he sat up. Using the earth wall as a back rest he waited, his legs crisscrossed, and eyes closed to die.

Lynelin ( Pronunciation: lin – el- in ) ran as fast as he could, his little green and pink legs a blur. Darting through the tunnels he made his way to Nyiel's arena exit. As he watched the battle not two minutes ago, he had seen when the Docksa beast's spine-spike cut into the warriors shoulder. But as always when he tried to tell the grownups they just waved him away, not wanting to be bothered by the small servant. Lynelin knew he could save him. He just had to!

Nyiel's thoughts were of regret, distress, and the realization that he'd never really done anything significant in his life for others to remember him by. He'd just be another corpse for the arena Masters to throw out onto the rough tundra, to be feasted on by the gruesome creatures of this world. Involuntary tears flooded down his scratched cheeks out from under heavy eyelids. The ice had reached his chest, and he could tell from the lack of feeling that his left arm was gone for good.

Then, ever so faintly, the area at the base of his neck and left shoulder started to feel warm. Then it became warmer and warmer. Finaly it burned. Nyiel gasped, his eyes snapping wide open. This new fire drew in on itself then exploded, attacking the ice viciously. Devouring the cold death, the fire spread four times quicker than the pace the venom had set to take his life. He could feel his arm and fingers again. His chest moved in and out smoothly, taking in cool relieving air. Even his cuts and bruises faded away.

When his vision no longer swam in murky waters Nyiel's eyes met with those of a child Namek. The boy smiled showing his sharp pearly whites. Nyiel glanced down at his collar bone to the small green hand resting on him then back to the child. The young Namek was attached to that hand. " I don't believe it," Nyiel whispered, his soft voice quiet," You...saved me." The boy stood up, never letting that angelic smile slip. " Don't get used to it. I don't want you thinking you can bash yourself up because I can just heal you," his voice was high pitched and chirpy like.

It was the first time Nyiel heard the child speak. The other fighters had all assumed he was dumb and made constant fun of him. Picking on him, and all this time he was the most priceless thing in the whole of the arena. A healer. If they had but known, this child's miserable life as a servant to the fighters would have been far more pleasant. He could have been treated like a lord. But the boy had kept quiet, suffering the cruelty of the enslaved Namekian warriors. He had kept quiet. Till now.

" Why? Why help me?" Nyiel asked. " You are different...special, " the young Namek replied. " I'm Lynelin. Will you be my friend?" _' Hell yes!' _Instead he rose and picked up Lynelin with his finely muscled arms, and placed him on his shoulders. " I'll never let anything bad happen to you Lynelin,"he said, knowing with full confidence that after his last match he'd be taking the child with him, " Not anything."

In the present...

Piccolo was calm, with his arms folded, head bent, and hovering right above the Kami house. As calm as he was however, he couldn't meditate with all the inhabitants of his mind's thoughts running around hectic and free. Selecting one at random, one spiraling in on itself, he listened. _" Well Cell is gone finally. How does that make you feel?" _was the thought_. " I feel the same as I always have," _Piccolo replied_. _

_ " And what is that?"_

" _Empty..."_

_ "Not entirely true, you never feel like that when you fight, or when Gohan's around. Your not lonely when you serve others."_

" _Maybe so, but there aren't any evil entity's trying to take over Earth, if you haven't noticed. Gohan's locked up in his room, studying, with Chi Chi guarding the door. He has no time for me. No one needs me to save them. Though I thought it impossible, I no longer have the desire to fuel my murderous hate against Goku, and his planet... I feel empty." _

_ " You don't have to you know."_

" _What do you know Nail that I don't?"_

_ " Well, there is our brother..." _this said withlonging.

" _You mean Dende. What of him?"_

_ " He's always meant so much to me, and I know you like him. Dende, in a way, is as much your brother as he is mine."_

" _So?"_

_ " So, spend time with him, get to know him. Train him perhaps. He has the magic thing down, but he needs more. Even Kami knew how to fight. Dende is really sweet and kind. He might make you feel...you know " alive"...like Gohan does. Maybe even more so. He is a Namek, same as you and me."_

Piccolo felt a surge of hope tugging at his chest. Yes, he could be Dende's mentor...possibly his friend. " Nail," he congratulated the other Namek, " As of now, you are my favorite brain tumor. Kami's wrong about you being pointless brute strength." _" Well, gee...thanks. Wait! Kami said wha-" _Piccolo pushed Nail back to his dormant spiral, to wizz lazily this way, and that. Once again alone Piccolo descended to the Lookout's white floor. Walking with purpose he made his way to the small Namek's side. Silently he observed as Dende watched in dutiful concentration the people of Earth. Seeming content with his findings, Dende sighed tiredly and loosened his tight grip on his staff. " Hey Piccolo," he said, stepping away from the edge to stare up at the big guy. " Can I help you with something?" " Yes, actually, you can. I would like to train you Dende. All the guardians of the Earth have been masters of magic, but they knew how to fight as well. I am aware of your weaknesses, so I promise I'll try to be sensitive to your limitations...well?" Piccolo said, the words coming out gruffer than he'd like. But there it was out in the open. There wasn't a way to take it back and try to approach this differently ( unless Kami was holding out on him).

Dende's brows furrowed, and he brought a green thumb to his chin, thinking. He studied Piccolo to see if he could read his dark expression. Then he remembered what Gohan had told him about the one year he spent kidnapped, and living the tall withdrawn Namek. He remembered the negetive and positive details. He shuddered.

Piccolo caught said movement and searched Dende's eyes...what was that look he was giving him...was that fear? '_ Curses!' _Did he always come across as scary and intimidating to everyone? He felt utterly disappointed. Disappointed in himself, that he so easily became enraged at the slightest things people did, that annoyed him. Whether they simply asked, what he considered, a pointless question, or looked at him in a way he thought was critical, Piccolo would then degrade the false offender till he drove them away, without really meaning any of what he said. He just couldn't seem to let go of his sour disposition of the past. Gohan knew this, he could see right through Piccolo's charade, and knew his rare side. The young teen brought it out in him, Piccolo's easy going happy side. _' Maybe..maybe I let myself on. To think Dende could...' _He had hoped that his fellow Namekian would be more trusting in him. " O-...okay," Dende said, bringing Piccolo out of his self chastisement. Standing taller, he grinned. The sort of grin that caught Piccolo off guard. " I'm tougher than I look Piccolo, even Nail has no clue. When do we start?" Piccolo smiled for the first time in weeks. A genuine smile.

**A/N: soooo? What ya tinkin'? Review if you please. It's my first fic. If you have an opinion I'd like to hear all about it.**

**The next chapter will be up shortly seeing how its already written down and I'm just final drafting as I type. ( stick around)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

So.. I fixed the typos in my first chapter and I drew a picture for the story. I didn't know it would only copy a fraction of the picture so just so you know its of Nyiel holding Lynelin. I'm a little disappointed only one person reviewed, but love to you all anyhow! I told you the next chapter would be up quick and here it is !

Oxxxxx]=============== Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is...Chapter 2**

Back then...

_" He will be mine," _thought Syied ( Pronunciation: sigh – eed) as he wandered the tunnels of the arena. _" All that he has and is, I'll consume till he's nothing more than a withered shell." _Catching a promising whiff of the boy, he stopped, and found himself in front of a crudely cut wooden door. _' Hmmm...should I knock? This is one of the fighters rooms. Why would the little pest's scent be coming from here?' _Syied shrugged, it didn't matter to him why really, and kicked the door in half. Taking a deep breath, of the air surging out of the now easily accessible room, he entered treading lightly to avoid the wooden splinters that littered the ground. _' Yes...he's in here.' _ His gaze immediately fell on the bed. Someone was lying there. Syied stood over the sorry bed and ripped the covers from the still figure. Sudden anger. Ears twitching. Eyes narrowed. _' Pillows...of all the...stupid tricks... to fall for.' _" Gaaaaah!" he screamed, grabbing the underside of the weak bed frame and slamming it against the wall.

Syied left his late informant, to sleep in a puddle of his own blood, just after their last verbal clash. " Where o' where has the little Namek gone Leb? O' where o' where could he be?" Syied had asked, after cornering the weasel of a arena Master. " He was there not half an hour ago! I swear! I wouldn't speak a false word to you lord!" Leb whined, begging at Syied's black booted feet. Syied was going to leave him unscathed, for excellent services rendered in the past, with only a pant wetting threat. Till the fool grabbed his leg. _' I'll do this and more to the one taking risks for you Lynelin.' _Syied wiped his wet hand off with the corner of his cape. He would torch this outfit later. It wasn't wearable anyway, not after that worm touched it.

Nyiel soared with unbelievable haste, a shivering Lynelin in his arms. It was a race with time. The time it took one to find an empty bed and come flying to find them. After his last match Nyiel wasn't given the opportunity to celebrate with his small dear friend. A cloaked person passed him a note of warning, with the classic, I'm-a-complete-stranger-dont-mind-me-as-I-bump-int o-you-and-slide-my-creepy-hand-into-your-pocket-to -make-a-stealthy-deposit, move. It read..._**he's coming for the boy. He's headed for the arena right now. If you care, and I know you do, leave unnoticed and come to my...**_ect. It was a suspicious piece of paper, but if Lynelin was in danger...he'd do anything. So Nyiel flew fast, following__the coordinates left on the note, because the mystery person claimed he could protect Lynelin.

The young Namek trembled and whimpered. " Don't be frightened Lynelin," Nyiel said softly, trying to sooth the child, " I've got you. It'll be alright." He cradled Lynelin closer to him protectively. "oh!" cried Lynelin, craning his head to look behind them. A few miles back a high level of energy was closing in on them. _' No! It's too soon.' _Nyiel started to panic. _' okay, calm down for the kid and switch to plan B.' _Angling downward, he dropped, to land on the hard burnt orange soil of planet Sodack.

( Pronunciation: so – dock) Boulders, triangular and sharp, jutted out of the ground, leaving no open valleys or smooth expanses on the planet. Sodack was a hot forsaken place. It held no beauty, and barely enough resources for life support.

Finding a suitable crevice in one large rock, Nyiel helped Lynelin squirm inside. Nyiel stared at his scared companion. His new reason for living on, to give his all for the only person who cared for him. He smiled warmly at Lynelin and instructed, " Now remember the plan buddy. Don't come out for anything unless it's me. I'm going to distract him and lead him away. I promise I'll return soon for you, and then we'll be together and find a new home." Lynelin nodded and grasped one big hand, " Hurry."

Right now...

Dende's training gi was torn and he had a cut on one cheek but other than that he was holding his own quite well against his new teacher. Blocking and dodging fist after flying Piccolo fist. Dende worked hard. Finally finding an opening Piccolo kneed Dende in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. Desperate, Dende held his forearms in front of him, trying to shield any oncoming blows so he could catch his breath. Materializing behind him, Piccolo swung his thickly muscled arm around Dende's neck, holding him in a headlock.

The guardian of Earth clutched and scraped at Piccolo's arm, but to no avail. Piccolo squeezed and Dende managed to cry out before his air was cut off. It wasn't long before his face turned dark red and he quit struggling. Piccolo released his hold and Dende fell to the ground, gasping for air and rubbing his throat. " Come on kid that was pathetic. Even Oolong can get out of that hold. Now quit resting and try again!" said Piccolo, his deep voice sounding somewhere in between impatience and disgust. Dende was breathing heavy now and he glared daggers at his teacher. " Did I upset you? You want to do something about it weakling?" Piccolo sneered, delivering a round house kick to Dende's head. Ducking, Dende ran under and through Piccolo's legs. He turned around quickly, and put everything into a punch aimed at Piccolo's lower back. This action rewarded him with a grunt, but Piccolo wasted no time turning around to face him. The experienced fighter moved so fast, Dende didn't see it when a fist collided with his button nose. " Ah!" he yelped in surprise. Then, fearing he knew what he'd find, lifted a hand to his nose. When his fingers came away they were purple with his blood. " P-Piccolo can we stop? I just don't have anything left...I think you broke my nose." Dende pleaded with a nasal voice. Piccolo regarded his injured student with pursed lips, then sighed. " Alright, we can be done for the day. Come here and let me reset that." Obediently Dende shuffled forward and held his face up for inspection. When Piccolo reached down to feel the break Dende flinched slightly, having been constantly hurt by those hands for the four weeks they'd been training. But Piccolo was nothing but gentle as he touched Dende's bloody nose. " By the way kid, I'm proud of you." he said. " Really? You- AAAAh!" Dende yelled, his nose now reset perfectly. "Really." Piccolo affirmed.

**A/N: so theres that one! :^] I've already got the third chapter ready to type...but it's getting late and I'm tired...review please..i beg of you! * author puffs out chest and rephrases that* I demand you to! Yes I drew this picture..I thought maybe it would be fun if you had visuals...(**_review!_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

Hey peoples! I know it's literally only been one day, but I could'nt think about anything else...hehehe...obsessed. Well this stories been fun so here's some more...

Oxxxxx]=============== Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is...Chapter 3**

Back with our dear Nyiel and Lynelin...

Nyiel listened, in disbelief, to the words of the ancient Namek. The coordinates had led him to this weird guys place, and what he had to say smacked of insanity. " So, you see, the child needs to be safeguarded at all times, and at all costs." said the old one. His voice was faded and raspy, threatening to dissipate at the slightest breeze.

It was all too much for Nyiel to digest at once. " Why should I trust you? You look Namekian, but your scent is not of one. And if what you've been saying is true then your a _**terrible **_guardian! You left Lynelin at the arena! Do you know what they did to him?! A child!" Nyiel spat, getting in the old Namek's face. " It was the boy's will to stay at the arena. It's been his calling, since before he hatched, to seek out those with great destinies. To preserve them with his gifts, that they may live to do the righteous acts that will save thousands of innocent lives! Lynelin is not helpless. He is brave and smart. He found you!" the aged Namek retorted._' Yes,' _Nyiel thought, _' and I am better for it.' _"Still!" he said aloud, very upset.

A wrinkled frail hand patted his shoulder lightly. " Don't dwell on the past. Lynelin's life will be difficult, but his light will prevail and smother the darkness of this universe. You'll see Nyiel. You'll see." Nyiel didn't know what to make of the creature before him. _' Maybe he'd be more likeable if he didn't preach about Lynelin like a damn seer.' _Nyiel sighed.

The powerful Ki that had been following Nyiel ceased to make new tracks. The signature stopped, and began to fly back the way it had come...back to Lynelin. " No!" Nyiel braced himself to take off and found he couldn't move. The old one held him still with an unseen power. " No! No, no, no, no!" Nyiel screamed. Struggling, " Let me go to him! Please old man! I can't let- I won't- I need to save him!" He found himself able to move his arms and growled, chucking two energy balls at the ancient Namek. Both were easily deflected by the strengthening of his Ki's aura. " Stay a few minutes, so I can show you how to trap Syied's soul, and help you protect Lynelin for the rest of his long life." At the promising meaning of those words Nyiel bit his lip, stifling his rash reply, and listened.

Lynelin coughed and moaned. His head reeling from the knockout blow his attacker had previously bestowed upon him. Dizzy and confused he forced his eyes open. Lynelin was in an unfamiliar cave. It was dark, and cold, witch was odd on this scorching sucker of a planet. He could hear the sound of water dripping nearby, and to his utter dismay the hulking Namek, who loomed over him, was not Nyiel. Lynelin closed his eyes tight, trying to make the man disappear. Then a scent, that he knew all too well, finally registered in his mind's memory banks. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. " Syied." he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. " Yes, I'm here, and hello to you to little brother." Syied smiled, and watched as Lynelin fidgeted uncomfortably.

" Technically...I'm the oldest." said the trapped mini-Namek. Crouching down Syied took hold of Lynelin's chin roughly, and brought his small face close to his. " My superior knowledge, strength, and size would claim otherwise." he snarled. " What do you want Syied? I already said I'm sorry. It doesn't seem to matter what I say, you'll always hate me." Lynelin said, not taking his eyes off Syied.

" For once imp, you are right. Always."

" Well I'll always love you Syied. No matter what."

Syied hissed because he knew this was all too true. And it messed with him, physically, as if the words were, in fact, gouging at the entrances of his cold heart. " Don't say that...ever!" " What do you want Syied?" Lynelin repeated. " I want what I don't already posses." Syied said nastily, softly tracing his brothers furrowed eye ridges with one clawed finger. Lynelin became cold rather suddenly, and tears began to flow, his face flushing red. He could feel his brother's Ki rising in level, and knew what would come next. Slowly Syied's antennae reached out to curl around Lynelin's smaller ones. " P-please...you...p-promised!" Lynelin cried, terror visible in his ebony eyes. He grabbed at the cave's wall behind him, with both green hands, and pushed himself up against it as far as the rock allowed. Then he pushed some more, but was unable to merge his body into the hard wall, and get away from Syied. " I was young, foolish, and naive when I promised that. I didn't have a clue as to what power practically lay at my feet, for the taking." with that said Syied's hold on Lynelin's slim appendages was complete.

The cruel Namek now had access to every molecule and atom in Lynelin's tiny body. He knew everything Lynelin could feel, see, hear, taste, and smell. The boy's senses were all his, and he could feel that Lynelin's heart was racing. Lynelin was scared. Lynelin felt betrayed. Syied frowned. There had been a time when this would have bothered him...but not anymore. Pushing past the outer layer of Lynelin's Ki, he dove deeper, to find what he came for. Lynelin shuddered. Another protective layer of Ki shred to pieces, then another. Finally at the center of Lynelin's being was a light of purest white, that radiated undefiled energy. '_ Yessss...' _Syied let Lynelin hear that. It had been so easy to sample of Lynelin's immense inner power, his seemingly endless life force, before that Syied hadn't anticipated a solid wall of flaming Ki to slam the door, to his greatest desire, shut. _' No,' _Lynelin let Syied hear that_, ' No, not without a fight brother.' _

Syied was baffled. What had changed his small brother in the last one hundred and six years to bring this on? He was to surprised to get angry right away, and experimentally pushed against the opposing barrier. He hissed and pulled back quickly. Lynelin had caused him authentic pain... a shocking first. _' There's always a first time for everything.' _Lynelin said, understanding the direction of his brothers thoughts. His brother sent to him, _' It's that Nyiel you've latched onto isn't it? He's corrupted you!' _

_ ' Defending one's self is a sign of corruption? You intend to kill me. Your own brother and you say I'm corrupt? Your screwed in the head Syied.'_

_ ' It only sounds bad imp, because you don't know the rest of the plan!'_

_ ' Stop trying to distract me, I can feel you trying the backdoor there.'_

_ ' I'll fuse with you at the last second and you'll live within me.'_

_ ' To anyone else that would sound less like my execution, but you could have fused with me before you tried this assault. By forcing me to fuse now my body would waste away and I'll diminish out of despair. So, you would prefer to prolong my death...you wish for me to die...slowly...alone.'_

Syied admitted as much by smiling cruelly. Tired of conversing he began, with great force, to ram repeatedly at Lynelin's shield. But the little guy was steadfast and his defenses rock solid. He even shoved back just as aggressively as his menacing brother. Suddenly Lynelin's Ki wavered and he winced out loud. Syied had Lynelin's thin arms in a painful grip. Syied sighed happily, and dug his sharp nails into the delicate flesh drawing five streams of purple blood on each arm. Lynelin cried out. " You trained hard to fight me inwardly," Syied said, no longer speaking telepathically, " But, my dear Lynelin, your still as fragile as the child you are. You had me worried there for a second, but now...now I win!" Syied laughed, raising a knee to Lynelin's small chest, and put his weight on it. " Oh! N-n-no! ….uh!..." Lynelin gasped, " Nyiel! H-help me!" The pressure on his chest hurt so much he couldn't form words any more. He resorted to screams. Agonized screams, that filled the cave, and stabbed at Syied's sensitive pointed ears. An angrily placed hand across Lynelin's mouth silenced his cries. " Shhhh!..Sh-shhh. I almost can't stand that tortured sound coming from a child...almost." Syied purred.

With renewed vigor, Syied tore the last wall of Ki apart, and fully entered Lynelin's core. At the first touch of the intrusion Lynelin went completely limp. His body no longer in control of its actions, and his mind ceased everything except shutting down. Startled by this Syied stopped. Lynelin had never reacted this way before. He hesitated only a moment then, remembering his goal, began to draw in Lynelin's light...and so much more. The little body started to shake and jerk violently. Racked with white hot pain Lynelin's eyes rolled up into his head, making his irises disappear. His lips parted, his jaw muscles clenching then releasing. Clenching then releasing. This made his mouth open and close, moving in a sickening way, but not one sound departed past his lips. The conscious parts of his mind fed his silent pain to Syied. Quiet, yet accusing emotions that made Syied blanch, but they didn't stop him from continuing. Not one bit.

Syied didn't care what happened to Lynelin, as long as he got what he wanted. If he only knew the true extend of Lynelin's pain. Syied might have stopped. It was as if someone was slowly biting off bits of Lynelin's spirit, gorging on him. The very essence of his being, sucked from his soul.

It was amazing and overpowering for Syied. All of that which was Lynelin was now his. All that raw power flowing from Lynelin's center, surging with his to coarse through his life blood. Syied's form flickered with yellow light, emanating his new "gift". Just as he could feel the last of Lynelin transferring to his greedy body, a large Ki blast caught Syied right in the middle of his exposed back. " Aargh!" he yelled, stumbling backward, his connection to Lynelin severed. Furious he whipped around to glare at Nyiel, whose countenance was calm and determined.

Advancing forward, Nyiel spoke, his voice reaching out to a disheveled Lynelin. " Lynelin look at me. Good. Come on sit up...there you go. Now, can you walk at all?" Lynelin's face was as close to white as emerald green can get. His eyes were unfocused as he weakly shook his head negative to his savior. Syied just stood there staring at his hands. An unreadable expression on his long face. _' It's fading away...that weak...he made...he'll pay dearly!' _

Not even minding the evil creep, Nyiel reached Lynelin, and bent down to press tentative fingers to his sweating forehead. Cold. That's how the boy felt. Cold and clammy. Nyiel cursed the stars, thinking back to the old man's instructions, and grimaced. Would this sweet child ever trust him again? Would his Lynelin forgive him? No wonder the ancient Namek was so closed-hearted. His job sucked the chicken. Hard. " Listen to me lil' one. No matter what happens from here on I'll always be there by your side," he said, steeling his nerves for what he had to do, " You will never be alone Lynelin." Lynelin just nodded. He loved Nyiel, and he trusted him with everything. It had been so long since he had a true friend. The kind that Nyiel was to him. A small sigh flowed from his child lips. Wait….what was Nyiel saying? His ears could hear the words Nyiel said, but what was he _**saying? **_Head unclear, eyes wild, Lynelin said shaky and weak, " What are you saying? What do you mean – never alone- no matter what happens? Of course I'll be fine...you'll be with me..we-we're friends...your not leaving me...a-are you?" His voice quit working and he lost what he had to say. Nyiel wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. Lynelin smelt something ….Spindles scent..it was all over Nyiel. Sad, Lynelin started to cry, " You spoke to Spindle didn't you! He..he..." Before he could croak out more Nyiel took his round head in monster sized hands and with the love of a brother kissed in between the little Namek's eye ridges. Then, with a strangled cry, connected the tips of their antennas and pushed.

Nyiel's heart threatened to explode out of his chest as he felt Lynelin's horror..as he felt Lynelin's ..everything. And Lynelin's face...no words can describe the way the child was looking at him. He knew Lynelin was too hurt to defend himself. Wanting more than anything for this to be over, Nyiel quickly drew on Lynelin's essence. " Oh! No...no, not you too." Lynelin words were barely audible, but it couldn't contain the terror behind them. He felt Nyiel close Lynelin's awareness off from the trauma consuming him. It was a mercy Syied hadn't shown. Now everything seemed so far away, clouded by the most potent of drugs. Loss. The loss of his loving and kind companion, Nyiel. Shock and denial were his only feelings, then came the most gut-wrenching stab of fear. Lynelin was more afraid of Nyiel's touch than he had been of Syied's. Nyiel's soul wept upon realizing this. Lynelin's next tears were thick, from his sorrow, and they stung as they leaked out of tormented eyes. Dead eyes that bore into Nyiel's. He stared back in earnest, desperately trying to prove that he was still the boy's protector. That he was only trying to save him.

After seeing his new assailant's pain twisted face plead with his, Lynelin's features softened. The child then clung to Nyiel, of his own volition. Immediately, Nyiel found sweet relief. For a few seconds. Lynelin became still, his small arms falling away from their embrace. The child appeared, and felt for all the world, like a lifeless lump in his arms. Once again cursing the heavens, fangs bared, head wrenched back, Nyiel howled at the cave's ceiling as if he could bring it down on them by sheer force of will.

It had always felt like his life was difficult, but now it was just unfair! Syied stood in a stupor, watching as that sorry excuse for a Namek spoke to Lynelin. The little imp lived, his eyes were crossed and his face pale. _' At least he is suffering. I'll kill this Nyiel. Kill him right in front of the imp.'_ But he didn't move and he couldn't tell why.

Syied could feel all the energy and power of Lynelin's leave his body. Starting at his chest then flowing up then down his arms, spilling out his finger tips to dissolve in the air. Staring, with a morbid sort of fascination, at his rough hands, he watched his prize slip away. Then a horrible ear-imploding sound snapped him out of the trance he was blanketed in. Growling and swearing, he stuffed his index fingers into his ears, trying to mute the noise. Looking over to the others, he searched for the culprit of that heinous sound. He met a sight that he couldn't (wouldn't) accept. Lynelin's Ki was missing from existence, and that Nyiel was weeping over him. All that Syied had searched, slaved, and killed for now illuminating off the grieving Namek's scrunched form. " No you don't, you pathetic whelp!" he snarled, his hands wringing, he flung himself at Nyiel's turned back. He stopped no more than a foot away because Nyiel was standing tall now, and facing him. Nyiel pulled the villain by his collar, dragging him till their noses were only a centimeter apart. Nyiel's obsidian eyes drilling terrified tremors out of Syied. He hated this man as much as he hated himself for what he did to Lynelin. Someone so pure, some one so compassionate, so small and precious, did in no way deserve the sick dishes of fate he was constantly served. Syied was one such dish, a loathsome disease on a rusty plate, trying to cram itself down the child's throat. Well not anymore. As sure as there is a Hell, Nyiel was going to silence Syied once and for all. As much as Syied made Nyiel want to gag and vomit, he closed the miniscule gap between them, and their noses touched. Then he simply gave it to him. All of it. Every last bit of Lynelin's legacy overwhelming Syied. It was too much. His skin turned a light yellow- brown and his eyes glazed white, the pupils shrinking till invisible. Then like a cloth pin-pricked hundreds of times and held up to the sun, rays of light burst from his pores. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. When there was only light to be seen and not a trace of Syied, Nyiel let go. The brightness diminished, taking the scum Namekian with it.

Nyiel aimed his body just right, so Lynelin would land atop him, as he began a slow motion journey to the filthy ground. Carrying out Spindle's instructions had been tough and exhausting. Not only had he shoved all of Lynelin's power into that dirt bag, he'd contributed most of his own Ki as well. And now Nyiel could feel the effects. His chest ached where he supposed the area that held his heart was. Nyiel struggled to breath a steady rhythm to stay the throbbing of his temples. It wasn't the first time he'd been in this circumstance...dying and all, but it was the last. He grunted in pain and rolled Lynelin off him, turning on his side to feel for the boy's pulse. Faint but still there. The crazy old man hadn't been wrong about Lynelin's Life Light. It was endless. Oh, Lynelin had been drained, don't question that, but that was just the " cap popping". ( if you get my drift) There were many of these hidden wells, bearing the same power as the first, all throughout Lynelin's being. Nyiel had only taped a sample, using the first one. A fatal tapping.

Lynelin's fingers twitched slightly and he moaned. Nyiel's smile was one of pure joy when the boy managed to sit up. He rubbed his tired eyes, with his little jade knuckles, and looked around till he spotted his friend next to him. Seeing the condition Nyiel was in, he reached out to make the owies go away. Nothing happened. The contents of his first well of power were depleted, used up on destroying Syied. A kid growl came through his sharp teeth in frustration. He searched for another way. Lynelin only knew how to work the one, and his heart began it's inevitable breaking. " Nyiel! Oh no...," He sobbed, " Why'd you have to go bash yourself up? I-it's Spindle's f-fault! He knew I-I... c-cou-... wouldn't have enough to save you!" " Hu-uh...naw it's no ones fault kid, and now _**he**_ can't harm you ever again," Nyiel's voice barely a fragment of it's former strength, " Hey,hey, don't cry Lynelin. I'm so sorry I had to hurt you to kill him. Will you ever forgive me? Please?"

" Y-yes, you never had t-to ask. P-please don't go! Stay with m-me please."

" Shhh...I'm not really leaving. I'll always be with you...hey...I love you. Your my little brother Lynelin. I-I love you"

" I love you back. Please...please."

Reaching up Nyiel cupped a wet cheek in his hand and softly caressed it with his thumb. " You...won't spend...a day...w-without m-me. Lynelin..." and with one last smile he was gone.

**A/N: I hoped you like it because I lost all my dignity and cried during that last part. Oh, don't worry Piccolo and Dende are first to scene in the next chapter. This was just really important. Love ya! Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back for the next round. Don't worry the last part was a little heart rending but everything gets better. Mwahahaha! This one's for all you guys! ( especially for my reviewers : you know who you are) Thanks for your thoughts, although more would be appreciated!

Oxxxxx]=============== Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is...Chapter 4**

In the present with our two famous Nameks ...

Dende couldn't concentrate, not for his life. Memories, sweet memories, occupied every corner of his wandering mind as of last night. He blamed it on the dreams. Piccolo watched him and silently wondered when, if at all, Dende's body would show any signs of physical distress; due to the fact that his mentor's foot had recently taken up residence in his left side. Dende's delayed reaction puzzled Piccolo so, that he didn't have time to react when Dende came to, grabbing his teacher's ankle, and swung him down, helping introduce Piccolo's face to the white marble surface of the Lookout.

He drifted off again, a smile tempting the corners of Dende's mouth. " He was so sweet then..." He said, to himself, forgetting he had an audience. " Ggrrrh." Dende heard come from directly below him. Shaking his head to focus on training he called down to Piccolo. " Had enough Mr. Tight Pants?" Dende laughed, grinning down at a huffy Piccolo, whose turban had slipped during their tussle, exposing one curled antenna. It was so cute, Dende laughed. As much as he wanted to be furious with the boy, Piccolo was amused by his students boldness of late. " Yes, I've had enough of your senseless chatter." Piccolo replied. Folding his arms he turned his back on his student. He'd done so many times before, just inviting Dende to do some damage.

A wet "_RIIIIIP_" sound echoed in Piccolo's sensitive ears. _' What the-?' _There before him, in midair, floated three adult sized Dendes. And they were bigger than him. _'Shit!' _" Okay! So no more talking!" they said in unison. " Dende? What the heck? How did you? I-!" Piccolo dang near crapped himself. The trio of giants grinned at each other. Then all at once, looked down at poor Piccolo, their grins turning vicious. Their startled teacher took a few shaky steps back. " I didn't teach you the multi-form technique yet," his nervousness portrayed in his twitching eyes, " How?" The one in the middle spoke for them all, " That's because this is my own version, doubled in strength, and size with the help of my magic." His words were accompanied by a deep honey slicked voice. No doubt the way Dende would sound when he grew up. Piccolo swallowed hard, then straightened his posture, getting into a firm fighting stance. " Bring it kid!" Their fight was long and straining, but in the end Dende won. He kinda cheated with (you guessed it) magic, and Piccolo found himself sinking into the Lookout's tiled floor like a rock in quicksand. Piccolo couldn't have been more proud of Dende for his first time defeating the big, bad, loner, Namekian royal.

That had taken place a month ago. Dende's training was almost complete, and Piccolo was sure they were closer to being friends than when they'd first met. Piccolo acted differently now. Visiting Mr. Po Po's gardens was a usual activity for the Namek, but...humming in the garden? He might as well have been wearing a pink sundress and singing at the top of his lungs! When he walked about the massive Kami house there was a slight bouncing to his gait. He had even been spotted smiling for no apparent reason, while leaning against his usual pillar. All in all he was simply...happier.

Dende was acting differently too. But for the better, Mr. Po Po hadn't a clue. He spent less and less time with his genie assistant. Except for training and sleeping, he rarely did anything but watch Earth. He seemed lost in his duties and more than often slipped into daydreams. He cherished his time with Piccolo. He really did, but Piccolo stirred and brought back many memories...memories he wanted to forget. _' Maybe I should cut back from training..' _Dende thought. So that's what he did.

Dende's absence from Piccolo's daily routine quickly turned the large man sour. Almost all the mental improvements that the boy had helped him achieve were kept hidden behind a continual scowl. Inside he was raging and hurt. His emotions warped in chaotic turmoil. All of these familiar and unknown feelings, and thoughts, revolving around one short Namek. It took more effort at kindness than he'd calculated to ask, a reluctant and distant, Dende to accompany him outside for the last of his training.

Once outside, without a heads up, Piccolo attacked Dende, holding nothing back. The guardian took a few heavy hits before he was able to retaliate fully. He watched his teacher's face, he looked …...pissed. _' What did I expect? Piccolo's always pissed. No, he's not, that's how it used to be. This is something else. He's mad at me. It's my fault, I've been real selfish, not even considering_ _how he'd react to my shunning him like this. What was I thinking? To have Piccolo care for me is as good as it gets.' _Dende took the first step in his repentance. When he opened his mouth to commence the second part, his apology died before it could be begin. Piccolo's angry face had morphed into one of hurt. _' He...does like me. He cares what I think of him.'_ Dende's immense joy bubbled out of him, uncontrollably, in the form of high pitched little boy laughter. Piccolo cared! Dende squealed, he could just squeeze the life out of the battle worn warrior.

Piccolo stopped the training session. Was the boy mocking him? _' Grrr. Why must these relationship thingys be so damn hard?!' _Piccolo's face reddened almost to crimson and, growling, he began striking with force again. From all the time he spent with Dende, with the exception of the last lonely week, he had a better grasp on the small Namek's personality, but the way he was carrying on was intolerable. After every punch and kick evaded the guardian burst into a giggle fit. Laughing and laughing, until he had to hold his sides. Piccolo couldn't take it anymore. " What is your PROBLEM?!" he roared, " This behavior is absolutely ridiculous! Dende if I were Cell- scratch that. If I were a normal prepubescent teenager you'd be dead thirty six times already!" " I'm so haha- sorry...hmhmhmm-hehehe," Dende said, trying to calm down for Piccolo. _' That's all he has to say to me after he's deserted me all week?!' _His next words were cold and full of spite, " Well, at least we know that if the Lookout was targeted you'd last all of ten seconds. Failing your pathetic humans; your friends." Dende's ears wilted and he was instantly sober. His head bowed and when he spoke his hands balled into tight fists, his knuckles almost white, " Is that what we know?"

What happened next was Piccolo got his crumpled and scorched turban handed back to him from his undignified position on the floor. Then he was promised that Dende would repair his shredded cape. Sucking on the tip of a swollen antenna, Piccolo nursed his sprained wrist. " Your training is done." he whispered, saying as little as possible, because he didn't trust his voice to keep from breaking. " Yes, it is." replied Dende as he made his way to his chambers and away from Piccolo. The master had been completely pulverized by his student.

Piccolo gasped. A sharp intense pain dominated the center of his chest, and gnawed on his heart as he watched Dende retreat into the beautiful Kami house. He was ashamed. He loathed himself. Once again he had reverted back to his old self, and once again he had hurt someone he...he finally admitted...loved. Rare unbidden tears claimed his emerald cheeks as runways. Piccolo couldn't feel the injuries Dende had given him. Besides he thought he deserved them. His wounds throbbed, but were overshadowed by an intense emotion he'd never felt before, and by Kami it hurt! He wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. _' What is this? I'm not weak. I'm the freaking Demon King for Shenron's sake!' _

_ ' Ex-Demon King," _said and aged voice, cautiously coming out of the vaults of Piccolo's mind.

_ ' Great! I am weak. I've reduced myself so low into self pity that I can't even keep my head. You can just roam around of your own free will. Just...swell.'_

_ ' No, Piccolo you are most definitely not weak.' _the declarative tone of Kami's voice brought the tear soaked Namekian out of his sorry state temporarily.

_ ' What?'_

_ ' Holy, child, I said your not weak! Deaf maybe, but not weak.'_

_ ' …...Thank you.'_

_ ' Really? Well, your welcome.'_

Piccolo sniffed and a little heart broken sob escaped him. _' Oh, no! Don't start that again! Stop it, your a big Namek now. You didn't even cry like this when your father left you, an infant, alone and abandoned in the forest to avenge him. Now toughen up boy, worse things have happened.' _Kami said. Piccolo didn't care for Kami's I'm-right-and-if-you-say-any-diferent-I'll-give-yo u-a-real-reason-to-cry attitude.

_' Leave me alone old man.' _

_ ' Fine, but know this. Dende doesn't hate you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's thinking of a way to apologize right now.'_

_ ' Why? Our predicament is of my making...Kami?' _

True to his word, the Earth's previous guardian had left and Piccolo found himself alone. For the first time in his life he wished Kami hadn't done what Piccolo ordered him to. It's not like he'd ever done it before.

" Krillin is that speck down there that Namek, Piccolo?" 18 asked as she and her little man neared the Lookout. Krillin followed her gaze to see a purple-greenish ball rocking itself back and forth. " Yeah, babe, I think it is." he answered, puzzled by this strange sight. She still didn't know what she thought of him calling her babe so she smacked him a good one. " Ow."

Piccolo managed to pull himself together and stand when he felt them approaching. Android 18 touched down gracefully which isn't what could be said for her partner. Krillin did everything but make a splat sound as he landed roughly next to Piccolo. Maybe it was all the bags, stuffed overflowing with possessions, that burdened his not so broad shoulders, fault. But no one made a move to help lighten his load so, he dropped them all, with multiple thuds, and rubbed his sore arms.

" What brings you to the Lookout?" asked the big Namek, his arms folded in the famous Piccolo pose. Nothing about him seemed amiss, though in reality he could barely speak. " Well, me and 18 are a couple now and we need a place to crash till I get us a home of our own," Krillin said, glancing up at 18 with love and adoration, " Master Roshi offered a room at his place but...hehehe...you know how he is." When he said the words, us, and home 18 blushed and ran her fingers through her blond hair. " Will that be okay with you and Dende?" " Dende'll be thrilled." was all Piccolo said. He led them into the colossal home of Earth's Guardian, his movements stiff and slow.

Back in Dende's room... " Oh, I just have to find away to apologize to Piccolo!" Dende was sitting in the middle of his bed, the white covers disturbed and ruffled underneath him. His hands holding the sides of his head, and his staff lay across his criss-cross-apple-sauced legs. Dende was angry with yours truly. Never had he ever let himself snap like earlier today with Piccolo. Well maybe once, but that was a long time ago.

In the past just after Nyiel...you know...

Lynelin roughly shrugged Spindle's hand off his shoulder, " Get away from me." Sighing, the old man squatted down to be on Lynelin's level. _'The warrior did his job alright.' _he thought. Aloud he said, " You know-" To be interrupted by a quite, " I don't care." Spindle blinked.

" You-"

" Don't. Care."

" Listen here! I-"

" I'm tired of of your " for the greater good" speeches Spindle. Your so wise and know what's best huh? Well you have one character flaw that has intervened on my happiness again and again and yet again. Your inability to see more than " the big picture! You think you do all you can to keep me alive so I can help others fulfill their destinies. But you barely keep me sustained enough to do so. You can't even let me have... I am still me Spindle. I haven't changed. I crave and thrive on love. Why can't you just let me have someone to love and be loved back?" Lynelin leaned forward to rest partially on top of Nyiel's body, clinging to him, while fresh tears drenched his late friend's white vest. " You were so focused on the future of people not yet born that you didn't even use your thick head!"

Spindle's ears twitched and his eyes stung at that. What was that supposed to mean? His plan had succeeded and all was well in the universe again. He stared at the child, who spoke like an adult and as if he was Spindles better no less. With pursed lips, his wrinkled brows drew into a V. Coughing slightly the boy continued berating Spindle, " Where were you? Hiding as usual? why didn't you use your vast knowledge and brains to see to it that we both made it out alive?" Feeling the need to defend himself Spindle said, " But there was not a single way you could have had enough energy to heal after-" "Aaah...," this interrupting thing seemed to becoming a habit for Lynelin, " but you could have. If you'd simply stuffed your foolish fears you could have saved him with your- your...," Lynelin's voice lost it's harshness and he began to despair again, "oh! Nyiel... sweet Nyiel c-come back. Please no." There were no more tears left in him so dry sobs shook his shoulders as he lay atop his new and lost brother.

Spindle wobbled in his squatting position and fell the rest of the way to the floor. The small healer was so right it felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He could have hid outside the cave and healed Nyiel after the battle instead of sitting comfortably at home safe, waiting for some unfortunate other to do his dirty work. Spindle, protector and guide of Lynelin, had failed. Wishing with his whole heart to fix the wrongs he'd inflicted on his ward he tried to speak to Lynelin, " It's not all lost! Before Nyiel left my home I put a-" " It would not be wise to say his name in my presence ever again." Lynelin said, his whole visage had changed, and by the way he sized up Spindle it wasn't safe for the ancient Namekian to speak, " If you really want to help me fine, but there's nothing you could say or do to fix this." Lynelin stood a little too close to Spindle, for his liking. He gulped, sweat dripping off his forehead and nose. " I want to start over Spindle. I want a fresh beginning with a family. I know the least you could do is this." the boy wasn't friendly making a request from the old man. His point got across and Spindle nodded, quickly getting up to begin the delicate process of the spell the child wished for. " Do you want the memories?" Spindle asked cautiously. The answer he received was shockingly not what he expected. "Yes."

**A/N: another chapter done the other is almost complete...This starts to get trickier for Dende and Piccolo. If you want to read it soon...**_persuade _**me...and freaking review! till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

Hi it's me again. Back for more. This one doesn't reveal all the secrets and hidden stuffy stuff. But it does clear two important things up. This is for you guys.

Oxxxxx]=============== Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is Chapter 5...**

Present...

It was a cool night. The heavy velvet drapes rustled slightly, having been drawn back to let in the steady breeze. The white sheets were thin and light, that's how he liked them. Thin enough to let his body breath, but not so thin they'd let him suffer the wrath of the Lookout's high altitude winds. It was a cool night. So why was he lying there, tossing and turning, in this river of sweat? Consciousness eluded Piccolo. Though Kami knows he tried, he was in too deep, and the night mare wouldn't relinquish it's hold on Piccolo's, now delicate, mind. His exhausted body gave one last final attempt at waking him. The adrenalin sky rocketed once more before it plummeted and quit pumping into his system. Piccolo's muscles went slack, ceasing his flailing about, and he was forced to lie still and endure the visions of his dark dream...

** …... " Good luck my son. Get revenge for my demise, destroy my enemies." " Yes, father." Piccolo watched a hulking beast immerse itself in it's creators hate and thirst for blood. For death. It was a Namekian. A very tall, strong, and evil Namekian. This twisted thing...this is how he had been when he was young. This Piccolo blasted off, leaving a crater in the realm of night, to hunt down his prey. The ones who killed his father and also those that now protected the Earth. It found them and murdered them all. All the Z fighters. Killed them all in slow demented ways and all our Piccolo could do was whimper in his sleep, watching. When his evil self backed a young Gohan into a corner by **_**their**_** water fall Piccolo cried out. He watched as it's hands curled around the half Saiyan's throat. Gohan's eyes wide as his life was being choked from him... **" Piccolo...Piccolo," **the sweet voice of an angel called to Piccolo, **" Piccolo wake up." **Oh, how he wished he could! …..**

Dende shook Piccolo by his shoulders. " Wake up Piccolo. It's just a dream, and I promise your gonna be okay." The sleeping Namek's breathing quickened and he groaned, " Help me." Dende prayed Piccolo could hear him. " How? How can I help you?" " Blast it! Help me he's dying!" " Piccolo it's only a dream it's not real." Piccolo growled, his sharp teeth bared, and tried to claw at the flesh of his heaving chest. Dende, shocked, slapped Piccolo's hands away from his naked skin preventing the drawing of blood. He fought with the lager Namek's wrists then pinned them to the bed. " Piccolo!"

** …...Then angel sounded urgent. ****"**__**Why? Why would an angel want me to come to him?" **__**Piccolo wondered. " He doesn't I assure you." The evil Piccolo leered. **

** " who are you?"**

** " Isn't it obvious? I'm the perfect us! The Piccolo you subconsciously desire to be. Am I not something to behold?" He turned in a circle with his arms outstretched, showing himself off. He cocked his head sideways and laughed in a revolted Piccolo's face.**

** " No!" Piccolo said, finding his courage, " I'll never be you."**

** " You think so, but why not? I can give you all that you could ever need or want. What do you have now that I cannot take? Riches? Power?"**

** " I have...friends."**

** " Please! Look at yourself," Evil Piccolo pointed to himself and shook his head. " No one could give you a single thought that isn't full of fear, let alone be your- hahaha- friend. You've lied. You've cheated. You've maimed. You've killed.**

**And the best part...you have enjoyed it all." **

** " I'm not you!" **

** " Aren't you though? This. Is. You."**

** " No! Gohan knows me. He said in my heart of hearts I am pure. I'm no longer my father's puppet!"**

** " So where is this precious Gohan now?" Evil P's hands spread, gesturing to the area around them. " If he cares why doesn't he stick around? Only because he needed your teachings at the time. His speck of "affection" is little more than a booby prize."**

** No, that couldn't be true. Gohan is studying, building strengths for a brighter future. Chi Chi's the one that won't let him visit. Still, he could have tried to reach Piccolo through their mind link. His eyes downcast, Piccolo played with the notion that Gohan might be avoiding him. " So you admit it. Your Gohan doesn't have the time to swaddle you with his so called friendship," the vile Demon King sounded delighted, " Come to me. Become something more and embrace the power to take this puny Earth as your own. You could- **_**We **_**could make them be your friends."**

** Piccolo wished he could say he wasn't tempted in the least. Defiantly he backed away from himself. Even if the people he'd learned to tolerate and fight alongside hated him, he would die before cowing down as a slave to ambition. To evil. **" Piccolo! Wake up!" **Focusing, Piccolo bolted past Evil P, booking it in the direction of the caring voice. **_**' I know that voice...Dende.' **_

__**Out of the shadows stepped Dende. His little face lit up in a radiant smile upon seeing**** the oncoming Namek. The child ran forward to crush himself in a loving Piccolo embrace. " He needs you to go back to him Piccolo." Dende informed. Confused Piccolo pulled away from the hug, " Back where to whom?" And then he heard it again. **" Piccolo please wake up." **The angel. But. His eyes shifted down, weighing the Dende before him. He wasn't real. This was just a version of Dende that his mind had conjured up. Real or not the boy smiled up at him, " Gohan is your unconditional friend, regardless of what "it" says, and I am too." The Dende of his dream glanced behind Piccolo, glaring at something. Evil P was there in a flash, yanking the little Namek away from Piccolo. " You think you love this one don't you?" He sneered, " This is what you'd really like to do to him." **" Wake up dang you!" **The angel's voice surrounded Piccolo, encasing him, dragging him away from his nightmare. " Let me go. He's killing him!" Piccolo cried. He couldn't fight off the angel in time. The Evil one laughed. The child screamed. Piccolo woke up...**

He blinked. Piccolo was back in his chambers and there was only one of him. '_Thank Kami_.' He thought. A strangled gurgling sound shattered his trance, kicking him back into the physical world the rest of the way. Piccolo looked down to discover his hands clasped around Dende's neck. This Dende was solid, real, and he couldn't breath. Horror struck Piccolo released the boy and scrambled backwards, trying to put any amount of distance between them. He could go no further when his back collided with the headboard of his bed.

He had gone and done it now. Piccolo had almost killed Dende. He felt dead inside and received a gory urge to hack off the offending hands that dared inflict pain on the child. His little student. He really was a monster. " Piccolo," Dende sounded dreadful, and his throat was already sporting dark maroon marks, " Your okay now." Despite his recent close encounter, Dende crawled across the mattress and settled right into Piccolo's lap. " I was so worried about you. I-I thought you were lost to me." Piccolo sat there as stiff as a frozen Goku sized fish. Dende didn't take kindly to this, " Oh, seriously?! You know I forgive you, now don't be dumb and hug me. Or else. You owe me Piccolo." Unsure, and with robotic movements, Piccolo wrapped his arms around Dende loosely. He cleared his throat, " I'm..." Dende tried to shush him, " I know." " No, I don't think you do," Piccolo's deep voice rumbled, " I don't know who I am anymore, and whats more confusing is that your very presence causes these weak sentimental feelings in me. I like them, but I don't." Dende's face was very serious as he straightened and stared into Piccolo's deep troubled eyes. If Piccolo thought he could get out of these changes to his character he was sorely mistaken. Dende felt complete around Piccolo. It was like he was his father, brother, teacher, ally, and friend all wrapped up in one perfect package. " Well, that's too bad. I'll just have to show you different. I've lost too many people in my time and your definitely not next on the list." the Earth's guardian said. Piccolo, mesmerized by Dende's sincerity, couldn't rip his eyes away from the young Namek's face. Even when Dende stood up in his lap and placed his small hands on Piccolo's broad shoulders. " Lost?" Piccolo questioned. _' I don't understand. We've wished everyone who's died back with the dragon balls.' _Dende simply smiled and leaned forward.

Piccolo winced. He could feel a frantic Nail desperately closing Piccolo off from him, throwing up layers of not needed knowledge and mind gunk. _' Nail? What are you doing?' _Caught in the act Nail gasped and barricaded his mind, so it couldn't mingle with Piccolo's. Nail? Hiding something? Before Piccolo could investigate further Dende's touch shocked him back outside his head.

" Feel how much your worth Piccolo." Dende said softly. His little antennae had curled themselves around Piccolo's. The big Namek's eyes glazed over as Dende pulled him gently into the center of his being. An ocean of pure light and immense power flooded over Piccolo, encircling about him. He had never felt or imagined anything like this in his entire existence. Everything, all the fears, struggles, and dramas of life seemed so trivial now. Everything becoming so refreshingly clear. The meaning of it all. Piccolo finally understood how, why, and the reasons behind Gohan's affection. Understood why everyone treated him kindly and with respect now. Friendship was one classification of that complicated yet simple emotion, Love. Dende showed it to him with waves and waves of the sweet stuff. Dende's love coursing through Piccolo, and when it reached his heart the small smudge evil left was over powered and became no more. The man, who once was the Demon King, was reborn as he swam in this seemingly endless light that is Dende. " I told you you meant something." Piccolo felt Dende's words more than he heard them. " You are my friend."

They stayed like this, in complete bliss, for an almost an eternity before Dende sighed tiredly and let go. Once again separated, but still in each others arms. Piccolo became alarmed. His power level was twice what it had been and he'd thought he couldn't get any stronger. _' Impossible.' _He stared, disbelieving, down at his glowing body then shifted his gaze to Dende's smug expression. Needing answers, Piccolo asked his companion, " What have you done to me?" " That's what she said! Hey, don't look at me like that. You lead yourself right into that one," Dende joked, then more seriously, " I'll tell you in the morning, I promise." Dende yawned, his eye lids drooping a bit. " For now lets sleep. It's late and I'm drained." Piccolo didn't argue when Dende curled up next to him. He lay down as well and pulled Dende closer to his side. Then rested his arm on Dende's small hip, his eyes closed, and he started to drift.

The little Namek couldn't have been happier that all the stupid things between them had been tossed aside, to be forgotten. They would be friends forever. " Hmm …... …...Lynelin," Piccolo murmured just as peaceful rest claimed him. Dende's eyes shot open and he lay there frozen, trying not to breath, for fear he'd wake Piccolo. His heart beat crazily, threatening to give him away. No one had call him that in over two millenia.

_' Nail!' Kami yelled. ' Leave me be old man.' Nail was able to shut out Piccolo sometimes, although is sapped his energy for days, but he couldn't do the same with Kami. ' Nail, what in the name of Shenron happened just then?! And that power! Was that really Dende?' Nail sighed, ' Your never gonna let this go are you?' Kami smirked, ' Not a chance.' _

**A/N: Well that was exiting. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review peoples...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...**never have never will.

So here's another chapter for you. I enjoyed the last two reviews. Thank you.

Oxxxxx]===============...Enjoy...

**What once was, What now is Chapter 6...**

It may have been previously mentioned, but it was a cool night and Krillin was a hot sleeper. Meaning his body burned up, and he always eventually kicked the covers off him and 18. Tonight in his sleep he'd kicked her in the jaw. He was asleep, so she didn't make a fuss about it. Though she did leave their room just to have some alone time for herself. Her light blue spaghetti strapped nighty blew about her creamy white legs with the help of the wind. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms to preserve a little bit of Krillin's warmth. 18 loved it here at the Lookout. It was no doubt the best view on Earth. It felt like the stars not only shined brighter they also seemed to cover all sides of the Lookout as well as above it. " Beautiful." she breathed. 18 stepped lightly, not making a sound, as she made her way through the white halls and out to the edge of the floating castle. Gazing down she was greeted by more stars of every color. The lights of Earths cities were just as stunning to her as the sky's nightly display. _' And to think, I would have killed them all. Destroyed all the pretty lights...for fun.' _18 shivered, though not from being cold, and grimaced. _' Never again.'_

Happily mesmerized by one of the Earth's many beauties 18 didn't notice it when a distraught Dende leaped off the edge and made his way through the night sky. 18 really was getting cold now and headed back inside to the warm bed and her little man.

Piccolo's sleepy eyes flitted open, giving him access to the visual side of the world. Today, this morning, was even more than exceptionally beautiful. The events of last night had swung wide the doors of inner peace for him. Something that had only happened to him once before, on the day he died. That piece of brain-dead crap, Nappa, had tried to take his friend from him. Tried to murder Gohan. In the end he did take a life, just not Gohan's. It was Piccolo who did the dying that day. Yet the great ox had given Piccolo something as well. Even though he never knew it, that moron had done one good thing in his life time. Piccolo snickered. Nappa would be appalled at the very idea. Piccolo almost felt sorry for the bumbling Saiyan...if the idea of him squirming in Hell wasn't so appealing. But Piccolo was digressing.

He became aware of the empty cold depression in the bed next to him. Dende's little body was missing. _' Well, no biggie. A guardian rises early to the watch each day. Nothing new.' _But Dende wasn't watching, he wasn't in the gardens, and he couldn't be found in the hyperbolic time chamber. Mr. Po Po was frantic. Dende was gone. This simply could _**not **_be happening. If Piccolo hadn't trained himself to be a mountain of chiseled reason and logic he'd have wept like a ice-creamless four year old.

Not surprising to say, the odd couple were startled when the worry stricken Namek burst in to their room. Despite his Dende gone amiss problems Piccolo actually blushed. Krillin was on one knee, a velvet jewelry box in his hand, presenting a diamond ring to his love. 18 looked like she could just rip Piccolo to peaces! Krillin had finally found the guts to ask her and that green grump had the nerve to interrupt! She pointed a commanding finger at the flushed warrior, marking him for death. " Get...out...now!" she snarled. The Namek ran, the door closed the same instant, and the love birds were alone again. 18's golden head swerved back to the kneeling man, who held her heart so tenderly in his cute hands. " Finally! Now," 18 said, her voice buttery and full of mush, "..what is it you were saying?" On any other day, in any other case, Krillin would be wise to fear for his health at the drastic change in her tone. Today was not a normal day. Now was a definite moment to be brave. Grinning the bald martial artist asked, " Will you marry me miss 18? Please babe?" 18 giggled. He had called her babe again. " Cut the miss bullshit and you got a deal!"

When the sound of feverish lips on lips finally subsided Piccolo rapped softly on the door. " Okay Namek. You can come in now." came 18's muffled consent. The door slowly slid open and Piccolo stepped inside. Before anyone could challenge anyone else to a battle to the death he blurted, " Dende is missing." 18's snide comment died on wet swollen lips. Her expression filled with concern, unlike Krillin's face that held a no-worries smirk. Krillin just laughed, " Well, it seemed to me like he just needed some time alone. Let him cool off P man and he'll be back sooner than later." Piccolo's breath caught, " Wait...you know where he is?!" The Namek grabbed the smaller man's arms, pinning them to his sides, and shook him like rocks in a soda can. " Tell me Now!...um...please?" 18, who had been preparing to shove the green brute off her fiance, did a double take at the pleading face of Piccolo. Krillin got over this oddity pretty quick, and hid his amused thoughts rather well, his face a mask. He smiled at Piccolo, " I don't know where he is exactly, but last night I saw him fly off to the South. Dende was crying pretty hard and, let's face it, being the guardian of Earth is not a light desk job, and he is very young. Let him some respite. Then he'll be back."

18's jaw moved backed and forth methodically. Last night he'd seen this? She was out last night...and she didn't...she never...she hadn't noticed Dende at all. 18 blamed herself for not being on the alert and more aware. Although she knew, without a doubt, that she couldn't be motherly or emotional with Dende, she could give quite the pep talk. Krillin was often the beneficiary of said talks and they always seemed to...to..hold the phone! " Krillin!" 18 said loudly, " If you were asleep when I came in last night how could you know about this!?" I'd say Krillin was blushing, but the red didn't stay in just his cheeks. His whole nose-less face resembled an angry radish. "IwellthewindowwasopenanditwassocoolandIwasveryhot !" Krillin said in a rush.

" You were watching me weren't you!"

"I resent what your implying 18."

"You were! Oh, you little good-for-nothing sneak! You spy on me!"

As the two of them began a very heated argument Piccolo took that opportunity and left. He was in the sky, heading South, and searching for Dende's Ki in two seconds flat. 18 was on a rampage, attacking Krillin verbally. " It's pathetic weak humans like you that make me want to blow things up!" she screeched. The livid Android punched Krillin's arm, this action not even in the slightest bit playful. It didn't faze him a bit, "Pathetic weak humans like me that make you fall in love?" Krillin melted her girl and metal parts with his gorgeous crooked smile. " Yes," 18 sighed and brushed her pastel locks from her face, "Unfortunately..." Despite it being physically impossible (but we are dealing with anime here) the little misfit's smiled widened.

Dende was there and then he was not. His form seemed to move in and out of sight spasticly. And what's more he was shrinking. His arms, legs, and torso retracting, making him smaller. The pink and red patches of his skin faded into the green. Three of Dende's wells of energy were running a muck, blazing about him, in all their blinding glory. The Ki coming from this kid was unfathomably greater than all the opponents the Z fighters had ever fought combined. The boy was holding onto himself for dear life as if some unseen undertow of the universe was mightily trying to pull him off of this earth. Dende was sobbing, grasping at straws, trying anything to keep himself rooted there.

This was the condition Piccolo found him in as he lay curled into a painfully small ball underneath a massive oak tree. Piccolo's heart threatened to give out. When he found he couldn't move, couldn't approach the obviously distressed Dende, he realized he was scared. Possibly too frightened to even touch Dende. _' What are you DOING?!' _screamed Nail_, 'Get some of your Ki into him! Do it quickly before he leaves!' _" What?" Piccolo yelled back. _' Just do it damn you! Or we'll lose him!'_

Piccolo fell to his knees before the flickering child and carefully, cradling his tiny head, lifted him into strong capable arms. Dende stared blankly through his tears, his gaze going right through Piccolo. The little guy's ebony eyes closed and his body curled into a fetal position. He was so tiny now...so small. Something white and round appeared and began forming around Dende. _' Piccolo your Ki!' _Nail wailed. Piccolo hastily placed his right hand on Dende's head, covering it completely, just in time for the oval solidified. All of Dende in-cased in it and Piccolo's hand was stuck inside as well. An egg. Piccolo would worry about the possibility's later. Snarling he quickly thrust his Ki into baby Dende.

The egg burst into fragments, exposing the naked infant to the cool air. Piccolo laughed the kind of laugh one gets after narrowly escaping a freight train. Dende was alive and Piccolo would never let him go again. Instinctively he held Dende directly to his chest and pulled his gi top out from under his belt to lift it up and wrap up his friend. Dende still hadn't moved yet. " Dende? ...Dende?" Piccolo whispered, worry riding his thoughts. He shook the baby lightly, " Dende?" Dende cooed, his eyes opening to stare up into Piccolo's wet ones. " You nearly killed me kid!" Piccolo sobbed. The babe, honest to goodness, looked sorry to hear these words. His mouth opened and quiet gurgling baby sounds came out. Dende studied Piccolo's visage, apologizing with his eyes. Suddenly it was raining Piccolo kisses down all over Dende's chubby face. " Just you wait...*kiss*...when you grow...*kiss*...back to normal...*kiss*..I'm gonna kick your...*kiss*...little green ass!" Piccolo had to pause every few words in his sentence to shower Dende with his affections. Dende squealed which, to Piccolo, was the most beautiful thing ever to be heard.

Dende's tiny Fingers were knotted in Piccolo's shirt and he nuzzled the big man's chest as they flew back to the Lookout together. The babe was blissfully unaware of the turmoil commencing inside his companion's turbaned head._ ' Nail, why won't you tell me jack!?'_ Piccolo yelled, dragging the other Namek out of his mental hidy hole. _' Because!'_

Nail replied, not really thinking of a good answer.

_' I need to know __**everything**__.'_

_' I know but it's so complicated and when we talk you always-'_

_' Boss you around? Well get used to it. I could have let you die on Namek and I didn't. So, you follow my rules while residing in my head!'_

_' Interrupt. I was going to say you always interrupt me when we talk.'_

_' Umm...I'm sorry...I guess?'_

_' Ass.' _

_' Nail, Dende could probably blast a hole straight through five planets with one shot and you don't think I need to know?'_

_' Tomorrow. Give me just until tomorrow and I'll have thought about it long enough to explain it correctly.'_

_' There's that much?!' _Piccolo was surprised and very suspicious now.

_' More than hundreds of life times.' _

_ ' Fine! Tell me tomorrow!' _ Out loud Piccolo growled his frustration. He stopped abruptly in mid flight to rein in his anger. Dende started to fuss, his little face scrunching and his rolly polly leggies kicking. He whimpered only, not crying, because he knew Piccolo hated that and the seasoned warrior was pissed off enough as he was. Piccolo rocked Dende in his arms to calm him. _' Nail?' _Piccolo asked, politely this time_, ' What do I feed him?'_ Nail sighed, exasperated_, ' Really, Piccolo? Water obviously.' _

_' …...Oh.' _Piccolo's cheeks reddened.

_' Piccolo...'_

_' Hm?'_

_' The Lookout's not gonna float to you. Get into gear and get some clothes on that child.'_

_' Right.'_

When confronted with the sight of an empty room the screams Chi Chi made could be heard for miles, echoing off the mountain ranges. " Well, Chi Chi, if you really wanted to keep him here forever you should have put bars on his window." her husband advised. Goku receive a dozen grapefruit sized knots on his head for his efforts. ( Yes! I admit it. I refuse to believe he would leave his family after the Cell saga. So in this story Goku got wished back! Mwahahahaha!)

Gohan's smile dominated his eleven year old face. Today he had found his interest in studying lacking and made well his escape. He was on his way to visit Piccolo and Dende. He considered the two Namekians his bestest friends in the whole wide world. (And yes " bestest" is a ligit word in Gohan's vocabulary as of right now!) Besides that sweet fact Gohan wanted to spar badly. Krillin had informed him that Dende's training with Piccolo was finished and he could feel his excitement as if it were a tangible thing, hovering about him in the air.

His desire for a good, slightly bloody, tussle flew away completely though when Piccolo came out to greet him. His Former mentor was holding a Namekian infant in his muscular arms. One chubby hand clutched Piccolo's pointer digit. Another elegant jade finger was being vigorously sucked between pouty baby lips and into the tiny mouth. "Ah!" Piccolo winced, " Fangs, Dende. Not so hard dang you." Baby Dende simply made content humming sounds as he continued to suckle his Piccolo binky. " The things I let you get away with kid." Piccolo grumbled. Gohan could swear he saw the child's eyes roll.

" Piccolo is that Dende?" Gohan asked, curious. " You better believe it kid." Piccolo answered. Well that screwed up Gohan's plans to fight with Dende. Just his luck. The one day he was free and Dende had been downsized, literally. " So," He heard Piccolo say, " What brings you to the Lookout?" Gohan Shrugged, " I just wanted to spar but now...I think I'll be turning thief on you!" With Super Saiyan speed Gohan snatched Dende away from the warrior. Jumping out of Piccolo's reach he spun the little guy around in a circle. " Wheee!" Gohan laughed. Dende trilled happily, the rush of air making his little antennas bob up and down. " Yes!" the noob robber said, " I'm thinkin' I won't give you back at all. Keep you for myself."

The miniature guardian whimpered and began to struggle. Gohan looked confused, " What's wrong little guy?" Dende's arms reached out in Piccolo's direction, opening and closing his hands in grabbing motions. " O', o'...uh-uh-uh!" Dende made these noises sound insistent. Gohan pouted, his shoulders slumping and Piccolo burst, straight out guffawing at the savior of the earth. " Oooh, burn kid. You just got rejected!" Piccolo joked, taking Dende from his old student. As soon as Piccolo had him Dende snuggled down in his makeshift Piccolo nest of green and pink flesh.

" I gotta say I'm pretty jealous Mr. Piccolo," Gohan grinned, " How did Dende get like that anyway?" Before Piccolo could answer there was a thud and a body on the ground next to them. Goku groaned in pain as he sat up. " Gohan, son," he said, threatening weakly, " If you don't come back home with me right now next time you see your mother I'll leave the two of you alone. I won't be there to referee." The boy gulped audibly and looked to his long time friend for support. The Namek just smiled a you-deserve-everything-you-get smile and shrugged. Gohan felt terribly alone and he'd rather get caught egging Freeza's spaceship than having one on one time with Chi Chi. His scary mother. "Okay, Dad," he croaked, " Goodbye Mr. Piccolo, Dende." then hand in hand father and son blinked out of sight. _' You know, Nail,' _Piccolo said to his minds one of two inhabitants_, ' Gohan raised an interesting question...How did Dende get like this?' _Nail was a tad reluctant, but he knew Piccolo deserved the full truth_, ' Well...'_

**A/N: **So that's that review..send me PM...just do something. It takes a long time to write and post this so please have some mercy and review...resurrect my dead weary body...


End file.
